Soul of a Prince (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: An Anomaly?! The Saiyans Strike! *Difficulty: Boss *Ultra Completion: Win all Charge Impacts! *High Score Conditons: Score more than 120000 *Enemy Team HP: 15,000 *Previous: Prince of All Saiyans *Next: The Cause of the Commotion, A Fierce Foe Returns!, The Very Hungry Majin Enemies *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) Dialogue Intro *Great Saiyaman 3: That's the way! Now, on to their last man--Vegeta! *Vegeta: I obviously gave these twits far too much credit. Bested by juveniles? Pathetic! *You: Vegeta still seems to think he's got this in the bag. *Note: But he's far from unscathed. Let's keep piling on the pressure! *Vegeta: Tch! Do you halfwits honestly think this is my best? *You: I-It isn't? *Vegeta: Cretins! I've been intentionally holding back! *Vegeta: You're nothing but playthings to stave off boredom until Kakarot arrives! *Note: Uh-oh. *Vegeta: Alas, it seems the coward won't be coming after all. *Vegeta: ...Which means I have no further use for you! Time to end this little diversion. *You: No...! *Vegeta: Ha, ha, ha! Come, children. It's bedtime. *Great Saiyaman 3: They're going to get flash-fried if I don't step in. *Great Saiyaman 3: Hold on, you two! I'm com--'' *???: ''Stop right there! *Great Saiyaman 3: That voice... it's gotta be--'' *Goku: ''Heh, heh. Did I miss much? *Vegeta: So, you show yourself at last, Kakarot. *Great Saiyaman 3: All right! Goku's here! *Great Saiyaman 3: And he brought the cavalry with him! *Great Saiyaman 3: This certainly is another unexpected twist. *Great Saiyaman 3: It has to be an effect of the anomaly. At least this time it's in our favor. *You: Wow, the real Goku! And the Z Warriors, too! *Note: I'll say. I can hardly believe what I'm seeing. *Goku: I'm guessing you guys held down the fort for us? *You: Y-Yes, sir! *Goku: It also looks like you put the boot to the baddie we let get away. *Note: It certainly wasn't easy. *Goku: All the same, we owe ya one! *Piccolo: A couple of kids did this? Not bad. *Yamcha: We weren't expecting your help, but we sure are happy to have it! *Goku: Okay, team, fall in! Let's make up for lost time. *Goku: You, there. Ready to do this? *Vegeta: Ah, I take it your ragtag team is finally assembled? *Vegeta: Against an elite Saiyan warrior, you'll regret not bringing an army! *Goku: We'll see about that. Try us. *Krillin: We've been training just to rearrange your ugly mug! We're stronger than you think! *Vegeta: Ha, ha, ha! Strength and confidence are not always the same thing. *Vegeta: Let's see you flap your gums... after witnessing this! *Note: Is this the part where he becomes a Great Ape? *You: Yep. Man, I do NOT want to fight that thing... *Vegeta: Heh, heh. Consider yourselves lucky! *Vegeta: For you are about to behold the Saiyan prince's true form! *Vegeta: Rrrrrgh... Aaaaah! HAAAAAAAGH! *You: No way. He went Super Saiyan! *Note: Yeah, all the way up to 3! *Great Saiyaman 3: This doesn't make any sense. He shouldn't even be able to achieve Super Saiyan 1. *Great Saiyaman 3: This Vegeta looks powered up far beyond his normal state. *Goku: He's strong... real strong! *Vegeta: Ha, ha, ha! Surprised? You should be. For I have transcended Saiyankind. I am... a Super Saiyan! *Goku: S-Super Saiyan? *Vegeta: Technically, I've transcended even that. But dead men don't need to concern themselves with particulars. *Goku: Heh, heh. I'll admit it. You got me. I didn't have any idea you'd be this strong. *Vegeta: Now do you understand the folly of your arrogance? I am Vegeta! Supreme wielder of Super Saiyan strength! *Vegeta: And now, Kakarot... you die! *Great Saiyaman 3: He's bent on rampaging. That's Vegeta for you. *Great Saiyaman 3: Sorry, team. I'm going to need more time to reach you. *Great Saiyaman 3: Luckily, you have each other. Work together and I know you can win! *Great Saiyaman 3: You! Note! I'm counting on you! Victory *Vegeta: Unbelievable! To think that I of all people would be forced to... retreat! Ugh! *You: We... We did it! We beat Vegeta! *Note: Slick teamwork, gang! *Goku: You guys may be pint-sized, but your power sure isn't! Thanks! Defeat *Vegeta: Ha, ha, ha! Is that all you can muster? *You: No! We can't afford to lose! *Goku: Sorry, everyone. It wasn't supposed to end this way. *Great Saiyaman 3: Hang in there, Name! Everyone! *Great Saiyaman 3: No! If only I'd been here from the start... Gallery Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - Soul of a Prince - Enemies.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - Soul of a Prince - Intro.png Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission